


Mine

by Misaki_0415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Why did I write this I have no idea, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, College, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, LevYaku-Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Side story from Opposites Collide (has nothing to do with the original storyline, Smut, Tsunderes, jealousy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: Seeing Yaku with a girl at school as the girl passed him an envelope drove Lev insane with jealousy—his attitude takes a 360 degree turn as he tries to erase all traces of the girl that lingered on Yaku...(Update: There's a surprise on the second chapter)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (HEADS UP IT STARTED OUT KINDA RAPEY-ISH BUT IT ENDS UP OKAY SO I DIDN'T RATE IT RAPE—)  
> (But thanks for clicking in UwU and I hope you like it >u<)  
> (Also if you haven't read When Opposites Collide it's still fine just know that they're living together and they have a cat called Yoku)

\----------------------------------------------

_Thump._

Lev froze in position, behind a pillar hidden in the shadows, his eyes never leaving the small build he had held in his arms for countless nights. His pale chestnut hair, his red Nekoma jacket fluttering slightly in the breeze—he couldn’t have been more familiar. 

_Yaku Morisuke._

Lev barely blinked as he gaped at the girl standing in front of Yaku. Her lips were moving, but Lev couldn’t make out a single word she had said. His viridescent eyes widened as he watched the girl thrust an envelope into his hands. Yaku stood motionless for merely 0.4 seconds before placing the envelope in his bag.

But that wasn’t the end of it.

Lev dug his nails into the cement, leaving claw marks on the pillar. She clasped his hands—both hands, hands that should have belonged to Lev only. Lev snarled silently before turning around and stomped away with heavy footsteps, treading on the ill-fated campus grounds.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, grumbling under his breath as he entered the classroom. His classmates frantically made way for him, perplexed by his sudden attitude change.

“L-Lev, a-are you...okay?”

A boy took a deep breath of courage as he asked Lev timidly—Lev was huge and so _darn_ tall, his frown and furrowed brows made him menacing. Lev stopped in his tracks, his heartless gaze shifting slowly to meet with the boy’s wavering eyes. 

_A-Ah...Lev is...so..scary....I....._

The boy whimpered under his breath, his knees buckling, and his fingers clenched tighter on his shirt. He closed his eyes, regretting ever having the slightest courage to speak to Lev, who could easily thrash him to the wall if he wanted to.

“Ah, I’m fine! Don’t worry about it~”

The boy slowly opened his eyes and peeked at Lev’s face, only to let out a cry as his knees gave way, dropping to the floor. Lev had his usual smile on his face, his eyes returning to their usual warmth as he knelt down and helped him up. But his classmates seemed to be even more terrified. There was....something abnormal about his cheerfulness. 

Too......cheerful.

Not having the courage to quip up again, the boy scrambled to his seat, keeping his head down the entire time, and if it had been possible, he would have carved an opening on the surface of his desk just to bury his face in it just to escape that—that monstrous vibe Lev gave off. The others followed suit, either with their hands or cardigan over their head. Lev hummed a cheerful tune as he sat back nonchalantly. 

“Alright, class—”

The teacher froze the moment she stepped into the classroom. Not because everybody had their heads down, but because of that suffocating aura that came from the back of the classroom. She made her way to the teacher’s desk quickly, sitting down and hid behind the computer, refusing to expose her terrified expression to her students. Lev had a smile the entire time the teacher stammered and stuttered over her words, trying to write slowly to increase the time she could face the blackboard with her back to the class, escaping from Lev’s callous eyes.

He was terribly jealous.

“Lev! You’re ba—”

Yaku turned his head to the door to welcome Lev, only to see Yoku scrambling out the living room and headed towards the kitchen, nearly tripping over his tail in the process. Yaku looked up and froze as chills ran down his spine. Lev’s eyes were _extremely_ cold, and he omitted an asphyxiating aura. Lev slowly inched towards Yaku, his eyes staring straight into his soul. Yaku took a step back unconsciously, until his back collided with the wall with a soft _thud_ , blocking his escape route. His eyes darted around the room, but Lev made no hesitation as he closed in on him.

“Lev, calm down! What’s gotten into—”

Lev interrupted Yaku as he leaned in and aggressively delved into his mouth, muffling Yaku’s protests. Yaku clawed at Lev’s shirt, pounding on his chest with solid _thump_ s, each _thump_ getting weaker and weaker. The room spun as he tried to hang on to his consciousness, desperately clawing on whatever his nails came in contact with. He was getting dizzier by the second, yet Lev continued to stare at him with unfazed eyes.

_Lev.....why? What’s gotten into you.....?_

“Hngh!” Yaku inhaled deeply and sharply, Lev’s cologne _choking_ him. Lev reached for the hem of Yaku’s shirt and slipped his hand inside, his fingertips sliding across his skin, teasing him as he grazed his sensitive points. Yaku’s back arched in pleasure, yet his eyes were drowned in terror. Lev was never this aggressive, then....why?

Lev pulled away, but before Yaku could even open his mouth, Lev’s lips had already moved to his collarbones, leaving possessive marks, as his long, slender fingers unbuttoned Yaku’s shirt without hesitation.

“Lev, wait—!” 

Lev ignored him deliberately as he swung him over his shoulder and headed towards the bedroom. This was an oddly familiar gesture—it reminded Yaku of the time they bumped to each other in the streets, signaling the start of the opposites living together. Yet, this was different. He swung him over his shoulder roughly; it was nothing like the gesture from before. Yaku bit his lip as his fingers closed around Lev’s shirt, his grasp tightening each step further away from the living room.

“Ngh!” Yaku grimaced as Lev flung him on the mattress. Lev was quick enough to get on top of him, both hands on each side, preventing his attempts of escaping. 

“Lev! Snap out of it—” Yet he was unable to get the words out of his mouth as Lev’s gaze silenced him. Yaku was shaking—he was shaking so badly it was almost possible for one's naked eye to see his fearful aura. Lev clasped his wrists with one hand—damn his abnormal genes and long fingers. He held Yaku’s wrists above his head, stripping his freedom to swing his fists at Lev. Lev traced along his shivering body with his finger, from his abs to his chin as he slightly tilted it up. 

“Lev..stop it...please—Hngh!” Yaku’s eyes widened as Lev buried his face and nuzzled his bare chest, his heartbeat hammering loudly against his chest. He felt the sudden whoosh of air as his legs met with the cold air, the breeze chewing on his naked skin.

_No....you’ve got to be kidding me..._

But the pile of cloth on the ground shoved the truth in his face. He sucked in another shallow breath as a wave of heat crept from his legs to his thigh, the warmth sticking out like a sore thumb among the chill on his skin. Yaku pressed his lips together tightly as he swallowed his cries. A burning sensation entered his body, sucking his energy out of his soul. 

Lev leaned in, their bodies moving rhythmically. Yaku struggled and screamed a bit before giving in; his flushed cheeks burned in embarrassment, sweet moans of pleasure replaced his screams, his breaths grew shallower as Lev placed his forehead against his. His mind went blank and he was unable to make out any sense—his moans slipped out unconsciously and his breathing was ragged. His voice felt distant to him, as if he was hearing an audio, as if he was watching this from a third person’s point of view. 

Yet he wasn’t. 

Lev held his breath as the desire in him raged, bubbling aggressively. Yaku was calling out his name, yet it sounded far away. The sight of his hands in another girl’s clasp kept appearing, his brows furrowed as his grip on Yaku’s wrists tightened. He didn’t know what got over him—but he wanted to erase her traces—all of it. Whatever lingered on him—he wanted to erase it, until Lev was the only thing Yaku could think of. His hand ran all over his small build, but then he realized one hand was simply not enough. He abruptly loosened his grip on Yaku’s wrists.

“Finally—WAIT!” Yaku heaved a sigh of relief only to turn into a cry of shock as Lev’s....thing pulled out from his body. Lev had slowly inched down, his lips trailing towards south; his hands gripped tightly, parting his trembling thighs, which were desperately trying to clamp shut. Yaku tugged on his hair violently, trying to pry his head away from his schlong—before shutting his eyes as a breathy moan left his lips. 

_Forget about it. I give up._

Yaku bit his lip as tears spilled and crept down his cheeks, leaving marks on the pillow and mattress. He loves Lev so much—and he knew Lev loves him just as much. He didn’t have the slightest idea what came over him—whether it was stress, mood or whatever reason. But he trusts him. He trusts Lev—that he had a reason for his sudden change of attitude, something bothering him, and that he’d never hurt Yaku. Yaku wasn’t pained physically—he was pained mentally. Lev had always kept his burdens to himself, and had even shouldered Yaku’s burden despite his protests.

_I’m such a terrible boyfriend...I’m sorry, Lev. I should have tried harder...it’s unfair for you to hold back when I always lash my irritations on you. Just...take it all out on me. I..._

_...love you._

He lets out a soft whimper—a whimper mixed with pleasure and pain. His fingers, tangled in his silvery gray tousled hair, relaxed as they fell onto the mattress weakly with a soft _thud_. Lev stopped and looked up, the warmth returning to his eyes as his grip loosened immediately. He frantically repositioned himself as his emerald cat eyes hovered about Yaku’s face, which was covered with his arms as they shook and trembled, the hot liquid rapidly streaming down his cheeks. He gently removed Yaku’s arms, revealing his slightly swollen eyes, still shut tightly, and his shivering lips.

Lev wiped the tears away tenderly. Yaku’s eyes fluttered open slightly. Lev’s eyes had regained its usual softness and affection with a slight hint of panic. His senses gathered and rushed back to him; his tears demanding to fall yet again. He pounded his fists on Lev’s chest weakly as Lev continued to wipe away his tears with gentle fingertips.

“Yaku san....I’m sorry....please don’t cry....” 

Lev started to tear up as well, his voice quavering, pleading for forgiveness. Yaku reached out. Lev flinched, bracing himself for the worst; but Yaku only gently cupped his cheeks, pulling him in for a soft kiss before hugging him close to his chest.

“Yaku san, I—OW!”

“BAKA BAKA BAAAKA!” Yaku screamed at him as he brought a merciless kick to Lev’s thighs, barely missing his crotch. Lev sank slowly in mixed shock and relief, lying flat on top of Yaku. “Stupid Lev! Why did you do that?! You didn’t even let me speak!” Yaku continued to pound on his back with one arm around his neck, as Lev’s arms flailed sluggishly.

“Ow! Did you seriously just bite me—” Yaku pulled back his arm, freeing Lev from his grasp as he sprung up, gasping for air. I-Is this what they call a pleasurable death?? Lev shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Y-Yaku san, who was that girl I saw talking with you earlier today?” Lev stammered and asked him, his fingers curling around the corners of the sheets.

“Girl? What girl—Oh!” Yaku snapped his fingers as he recalled the girl approaching him today. “She asked me to pass a letter to you. I think it’s a confession letter.”

“W-What?”

“Yeah, she said she really liked you and she was hoping I could give it to you. I turned her down, but she was pestering me too much so I complied.”

Lev’s eyes slowly widened. Yaku looked at him questioningly, but soon his lips parted in realization. 

“Lev, were you....jealous?”

...

...

“Ehhhhhh???!!!!” Lev shrieked, his cheeks taken over by a mad, vermilion blush. Yaku gaped at him in disbelief as he slowly turned his gaze away from him.

“Pfft.”

“Yaku san!! Don’t laugh at me, please!” Lev’s hands frantically flew to his flushed cheeks as he stuttered over his words. Yaku bursted into laughter. This man’s stupidity never ceases to amaze him—just what do people see in him?

Yaku shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes and redirected his gaze to the tall, slender build above him.

“Oh, you stupid skyscraper...”

Yaku reached out and tugged on his hand gently, pulling him down. He stroked his tousled, ashen hair lovingly as Lev buried his face into his chest; his cheeks burning so furiously—the heat throbbed against his bare skin. Adoringly, he looked up, meeting Yaku’s twinkling hazel brown eyes. His viridescent eyes shone in different hues of a sunny forest, mischievously yet affectionately. He grazed against his pale cheeks, bringing his usual Cheshire cat grin back on his face. Lev leaned in slowly and nuzzled against his face before kissing him on the lips softly, the surroundings falling and dissolving around them as they melted into serenity with only one word in his mind.

_Mine._


	2. Mine(art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UwU Here's a little something I drew for the fic


End file.
